Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. The popularity of such machines may be enhanced, for example, by employing hardware, such as faster and more powerful computer processors, that allow more sophisticated gameplay and/or audiovisual features.